


Over and Under

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Ever since that car ride, Chrollo hasn't been able to rid the fierce Kuruta from his mind.





	Over and Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mskl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskl/gifts).



> Everything is the same as the anime minus the fact that Kurapika doesn't block Chrollo's nen.  
> Just a quicky I wrote when I was bored :p  
> 

 

 

 

Chrollo shuddered as the chains tightened around him, securing his arms to his sides. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't move a muscle, but that was if he wanted to. He didn't mind staying still while a naked blonde sat in his lap, bouncing on his cock.

 

“Bastard, I'm going to kill you…” the blonde panted, eyes red and brows furrowed. And maybe Chrollo would have felt slightly intimidated if it weren't for the blondes flushed cheeks and weeping erection.

 

Chrollo smiled against the chains in his mouth. It was amusing how the Kuruta continued to curse at him, like Chrollo was the one forcing the blonde to do this with him, when it was actually the opposite.

 

He never really was one to sleep around. He just didn't find much pleasure in sleeping with others.

 

But that couldn't be said about this blonde at all, Chrollo was completely enraptured with the last Kuruta.

 

“Damn you, Lucilfer.” the blonde groaned, hands coming up to grip at his shoulders as the Kuruta pushed him back against the mattress. He let out a groan of his own as the blonde ground his hips into Chrollo's, leaning forward to grab black hair and tug on it harshly.

 

And as hot as being tied up by the Kuruta's chains was, Chrollo wanted to tell the blonde how good he was. He wanted to growl praises to the other, wanted to say things that made those eyes flare brighter red.

 

His fingers clenched at his sides, head tipping back when the Kuruta pulled on his hair to bite and lick into the skin of his neck. Chrollo’s breathing was heavy, the chains in his mouth and teeth at his neck did nothing to help the matter.

 

Chrollo couldn't hold in the small noise of protest that left him when the blonde pulled away from his neck, but he wasn't disappointed when those lips pressed against the chains between his own lips. And now Chrollo definitely wanted the chains to disappear.

 

The Kuruta was always such a tease, always pleasuring Chrollo but never giving him what he wanted.

 

The blondes hips stilled, hands roamed across Chrollo's chest as the Kuruta licked the chains, tongue always careful to not touch Chrollo's lips.

 

Chrollo let out a throaty growl and nearly purred when red eyes met his own. Now that he had the blondes attention, he managed an awkward roll of his hips into the Kuruta's warmth, head falling back against the pillows when the chains tightened even more.

 

“I'm impressed you managed to move.” the Kuruta stated with a shaky breath, hips finally moving against Chrollo's again. “I'm going to have to look into that later.”

 

Chrollo was almost as aroused as he was amused, the Kuruta was treating this like an experiment, like he was just testing his chains.

 

But Chrollo knew the blonde liked this, maybe even more than Chrollo does, but he doubted that. Chrollo was always looking forward to this, it was always on his mind.  

 

His cock was throbbing in the Kuruta's tight heat, his thighs were straining against chains.

 

The chains were nice at first, arousing even, but Chrollo longed to move with the blonde, to have the blonde under him. He wanted to see the sight so bad. Watery red eyes glaring up at him, blonde hair against his black sheets, and that soft mouth panting curses and his name.

 

The Kuruta's hips were starting to move faster, sloppier, and Chrollo loved every wet noise that came from sex with the blonde.

 

Chrollo bit into the chains, moaning when the Kuruta tightened around him. He knew what the blonde was doing, he was trying to make Chrollo come first, like he always did. Chrollo knew the Kuruta loved being over him, having power over him.

 

He smiled when the blonde let out an impatient grunt, his hips stalling as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Red eyes glared at him.

 

“You're always so stubborn.” the Kuruta growled, nails raking down Chrollo's abs and making him shudder.

 

 _Only for you._ Chrollo said in his mind, he wanted to say it out loud, but the blonde always chained him. He hasn't even had a chance to ask for the blondes name, he knew he could figure it out easily if he tried. But that's not what he wanted, he wanted those soft lips to tell him.

 

“Don't you want to come?” the blonde asked in a breathy, teasing tone, leaning forward to lick the chains in his mouth again, but this time that tongue flicked across his upper lip.

 

 _Yes, I do._ Chrollo moaned, his body tensing but he refused to come first this time.  

 

The blonde pouted, pulling away to nip at Chrollo's chest, earning grunts and groans.

 

Small fingers trailed up his side to his neck, stroking along his pulse for a moment before moving up further to do something the blonde has never done before.

 

Chrollo's mouth felt empty without the chains, and he almost wanted them back. Almost.

 

There was so many things he could say, but his breath was stuck in his chest, still taking in the fact that the chains were removed.

 

And then lips were against his own.

 

Chrollo has never felt so… good? He couldn't even find a word to describe it.

 

He closed his eyes and moved his lips against the blondes, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

 

And then he woke up.

 

Chrollo slowly opened his eyes, his heart still racing from the dream. His face was blank even though his dick was hard in his underwear.

 

He sighed.

 

Ever since that car ride, Chrollo couldn't forget the fierce Kuruta. The bright red eyes, the angry scowl, and the overwhelming depression radiating off the young man.

 

Chrollo palmed the tent in his pants, breath hitching and head tilting back. His eyes fluttered close as he remembered sitting next to the chain user, the amusement and interest he felt when looking into those glaring, red eyes. He remembers the wig, the Kuruta was attractive with it, but even more so without it.

 

He slips a hand into his underwear, sliding it down just enough for his cock to rest stiffly on his stomach. He drags his thumb across the head, spreading precome down his length to make the slide more smooth. Smooth like the blondes tight heat.

 

Chrollo knew he wouldn't feel nearly as good as he did in his dreams with just his hand to work with.

 

His chest burned.

 

Burned with greed.

 

Chrollo wanted the Kuruta, and when he wanted something, he steals it.

 

His dick stirred when he imagined the fight the blonde would put up, Chrollo knew the ferocious young man wouldn't come willingly. He gripped his cock firmly, thinking about angry red eyes and blonde hair.

 

He started with slow pumps, hips lazily thrusting up to meet his hand. If he focused he could still feel where the chains held him.

 

The Kuruta chained him in a show of dominance most likely, but Chrollo thought of it as a whole body embrace, like the blonde was trying to hug him everywhere at once.

 

Chrollo brought a finger to his lips, recalling the feeling of the Kuruta's kiss. His breath stuttered in his chest.

 

He worked his hand faster over his cock, the lewd wet sounds it made had him cringing a little.

 

What was that kiss? Why was Chrollo pondering over a dream like this? He has been having these dreams nearly every night for the past couple weeks, and the blonde has never kissed him. But it was a dream, it's not like he was dealing with the actual Kuruta, so it really shouldn't matter. It really shouldn't affect him like this, but it did.

 

Chrollo wanted to call the blondes name, he wanted to utter it under his breath as he pleasured himself.

 

He allowed his mind to create a picture for him, a situation that would get him off quick and hard.

 

The Kuruta splayed under him, a cloth gag in his mouth while wet, red eyes glared defiantly at him. He shuddered. He let out a harsh breath, imagining running his fingers along the blondes bare sides.

 

He quickened the pace of his hand, body tensing and breaths coming quick. He thought of those red eyes one last time and came.

 

Chrollo wanted the Kuruta, and he wanted him bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is an appreciation project ;^)

I hope you enjoy this, mskl! And everyone else who loves Kurokura!

 

 

 


End file.
